


Tres Meses

by Aurora_Execution



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Execution/pseuds/Aurora_Execution
Summary: Aioria intenta entender el porqué de la adoración de su hermano hacia los gemelos.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un intento de escribir algo nuevamente, historias cortitas de mis otp's. Espero sean de su agrado y desde ya, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí.
> 
> Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos corresponden a Masami Kurumada.

Aioros lo sintió una tarde. Así, sin más. El pensamiento había viajado vagamente a su consciencia, alojándose allí de manera definitiva. Dicho pensamiento le secó la garganta unos instantes para el siguiente revitalizarlo de una euforia contenida antes de darse cuenta que tenía demasiada lógica, mirando todo desde atrás.

Entonces, con un temblor tímido desvió su vista a la figura sentada a su lado; su mejor amigo. Fue como observarlo por primera vez, darse cuenta de su inmaculada belleza detrás de sus aires belicosos, del verde brilloso de su mirada, y de la sonrisa curiosa que le regaló en ese momento y quiso probar imperiosamente. Y ese había sido el principio de todo...

Seguramente si observase detenidamente entre lo que fue y lo que debió ser, la respuesta estaba clara. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera optado por ese camino simple de ideologías claras y metas brillantes. Hubieran encausado su andar por un sendero que se vislumbraba por sobre el resto como el correcto.

Pero eso no es felicidad. Es conformismo, sentenció su mente.

Él fue. Y dejó de ser también.

Sin embargo jamás en toda su existencia pudo erradicar ese sentimiento que le empujó—tercamente, eso sí—a continuar por donde él creía fehacientemente se hallaba su destino. No permitió siquiera que le contradijera porque era insensato y tenía miedo. O vergüenza. Sus ojos escurridizos y su postura rígida ante su ser le hablaban mejor que cualquier palabra pronunciada, aunque buscara con desesperación su voz.

Por eso estaba ahí, de pie, siendo él como toda su vida, quien llevara las riendas de los sentimientos de ambos, haciéndose cargo de sus culpas y de las que ignoró de su parte. Sentir que sellaría al fin, su designio. El de ambos.

Terco.

Es que su mirada no devolvía más que un arrepentimiento sofocante. Una súplica que se escurría de esos verdes irises que alguna vez le observaron con pureza y devoción. Con ese inocente deseo nacer por y para él y el cual retribuyó con el alma rebosante de dicha por saberse correspondido en esos años perfectos que desaparecieron hace tiempo ya.

¿Cómo decirle que ese pedazo dentro de él—su corazón—no entendía de rechazos?

No había más tiempo, no había más dudas que perseguir. Se lo había dicho, y el supuesto entendimiento debió ser en la adrenalina del combate, porque no se olvida tampoco que son guerreros dentro de esos cuerpos de carne. Y que hubo un deber supremo que atender. Pero como todo, había acabado y ahora a las puertas de una nueva vida que se les escapaba la desesperación de llevarse a la otra vida una respuesta imperaba por sobre, incluso, el Gran Eclipse que no había desaparecido aún.

Un súbito temor subió por su espalda, deformó su rostro y alarmó sus sentidos ante la mera idea de que ese hombre frente suyo pudiera haber dejado de quererlo. Suspiró y acortó la distancia todavía más, no podía aguardar por una respuesta; la necesitaba ahí y ahora.

Y la obtuvo. Tan inmensa y sublime…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Lo habían castigado ¡A él! ¡Al gran Aioria de Leo!

Muy bien, puede que no sea tan grande con su metro diez de estatura y sus escasos seis años. ¡De acuerdo! Puede que de Leo solo sea un aprendiz, pero eso no tenía la menor relevancia. Con un mohín enfurruñado, el pequeño castaño se cruzó de brazos y desvió su cabeza, apartando así la mirada del mayor, no hablaría simplemente porque no había hecho nada malo…a su ver. Toda la culpa la tenía—cómo no—Milo. El mayor tomó la misma postura, demostrando así que sus berrinches no le amedrentaban en lo más mínimo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el pequeño Aioria vio una silueta conocida acercándose a ellos, su salvador. Ah, porque ahí radicaba el problema; quien lo había castigado no era su sagrado hermano, ¡no! Los cabellos larguísimos de Saga se mecieron al girar, recibiendo de frente y con una amplia sonrisa a Aioros. Aioria refunfuñó por ese gesto, lejos del ceño arrugado que portaba hace escasos minutos, mientras le reprendía por su comportamiento. El mayor de los castaños no venía solo, sino que otra persona lo acompañaba, para irritación del aprendiz de Leo era el gemelo menor; Kanon.

— ¡Saga me ha castigado injustamente! ¡Yo no hice nada malo, fue Milo quien dijo que Camus podía soportar nuestros ataques!

Vociferó el menor apenas y los recién llegados se unieron al _malvado_ Saga. Kanon ahogó una burla y Aioros enarcó una ceja, miró a Saga sosteniendo una conversación silenciosa con el mayor de los gemelos. Luego le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa y una caricia sobre el brazo.

— ¿Y tú le preguntaste si era cierto?

—No, pero…

—Entonces te mereces el castigo—la decepción e indignación en el rostro infantil fue todo un poema—Sabes, Aioria, que nosotros como Santos debemos respetar los combates de justicia, atacar a alguien en inferioridad de condiciones no está bien. Pudieron haber lastimado en verdad a Camus.

Eso no. Él no quería lastimar a su amigo, todo lo contrario, simplemente buscaron demostrar su valor y fortaleza. El mohín altivo y petulante dio paso a un puchero de labios temblorosos y ojitos verdes acuosos. Aioros tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la evidente actuación de su hermanito y levantarlo en brazos en ese momento para llenarlo de besos.

—Hagamos esto; le pedirás disculpas a Camus y luego iremos a la biblioteca donde te ayudaré a redactar un ensayo sobre el honor y la justica que Athena, en toda su gloria, nos inculca para proteger este mundo.

La voz sabia y solemne de Saga no le dejó opción alguna, sobre todo porque el _traidor_ de su hermano lo observaba como si de la propia y divina Athena se tratase. Lo que Saga decía era palabra santa. La carcajada de Kanon resonó rompiendo el momento romántico y tácito que mantenían los dos únicos Santos de Oro.

—Pero antes, pequeño león, ven conmigo, te compraré un helado de yogurt y hablaremos de cosas menos aburridas. El honor y la justicia siempre estarán ahí, pueden esperar.

Kanon no esperó respuesta y lo alzó hasta ubicarlo sobre sus hombros, emprendiendo el camino descendiente hacia la aldea de Rodorio, dejando atrás dos pares de brazos en jarra y una sonrisa triunfante en los labios infantes. Por—al menos— ese día, el gemelo menor se había convertido en su persona favorita.

Aioria entendería muchos años después que Kanon, simplemente buscaba regalarle al par de enamorados unos minutos que sus deberes como la Élite de Oro no les permitía robarle al tiempo. Y esos gestos son los que su memoria valoraba más. Ya luego hablaría de la molesta forma de llamarlo. Apodo que sigue hasta sus días presentes.

Lo que Kanon no llegó a confesarle en esos tiempo de aprendices fue que, su presencia, su inocencia y candidez era lo único que le salvaba de dejarse devorar por la oscuridad, los celos y el abandono progresivo creciendo en él, cada día un poco más…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, he aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por estar ahí.

Se había pasado el día completo, buscando retrasar ese momento.

Todo había comenzado cuando su queridísimo y supremo hermano—maestro, padre y protector—le comentó, con la sonrisa y alegría de siempre, que partiría a su primera misión como Santo de Oro oficial. En el pasado, tanto Saga como Aioros solo habían tenido pequeñas misiones en los alrededores del Santuario, la mayoría de ellas consistían en supervisar las administraciones de alimentos provenientes de las aldeas aledañas, o intervenir en pequeños conflictos con los aprendices, tanto como fungir de mediadores ante las precipitadas decisiones de deserción en los mismos.

Pero esta era la primera que llevaría a Aioros lejos del Santuario y Grecia misma. Sería la primera vez que dormiría sin el seguro abrigo de su hermano mayor.

Era un gran paso para ambos y lo sabía, aun con toda la adrenalina por dicha misión, Aioros no había dejado de remarcan con énfasis a su novio, su custodia, pero la inquietud infante que aun late en su interior no estaba para nada conforme. Estaba preocupado por Aioros, a pesar de que Kanon lo acompañaría como escudero—algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Saga—el gemelo mayor debía quedarse ante la inminente llegada de los demás aprendices de Santos Dorados, órdenes del Patriarca.

y Aioria, a sabiendas de que el tiempo sigue su cauce, se vio agitando el brazo mientras veía la silueta de ambos delineadas sobre una gran estela dorada que se perdía en el horizonte. La velocidad de la luz era increíble; Aioria infló su pecho, él a sus seis años ya podía manejarla.

Ahora ese mismo horizonte traía consigo nubes que amenazaban al sol con borrarlo por lo que restara de sus horas en lo alto, negras y turbulentas, soplaban con intensidad, formando remolinos que agitaban ferozmente sus rizos castaños, la aprensión en su pecho creció como un monstruo agazapado esperando un pequeño movimiento para actuar.

—Vamos, Aioria. Tal parece que se acerca una tormenta.

El niño aspirante a Leo volteó a ver el perfil de Saga perdido aun en el lejano y atisbo fulgor de aquellos dos. Asintió tomando la mano del gemelo, mientras emprendían el conocido camino hacia las doce casas. A esas horas y con un torrencial pisándole los talones, ya nadie quedaba en sus alrededores, tanto el coliseo como el ágora se encontraban vacíos, y las luces de las cabañas de santos y aprendices comenzaban a iluminarse. Aioria apretó un poco la mano de Saga mientras los pensamientos y temores de quedarse solo en su templo o Sagitario se hacían más fieros a medida que pasaban las casas, y ya iban a mitad de camino entre Tauro y Géminis.

Muy bien, es probable que el sujeto perfecto de cabello azul a su lado no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero podía, por ese día dejar su orgullo—cuyo solía no caber en su pequeña anatomía—y pedir lo que necesitaba. Cuando el primer rayo surcó el cielo e iluminó toda la estancia junto a su ensordecedor sonido, Aiora lo supo, no iba a poder quedarse solo en su casa.

Su mano volvió a presionar la de su compañero y su cuerpo se plantó en medio del salón de la casa de los gemelos, Saga con un suspiro volteó a verlo y un pequeño pinchazo de compasión lo golpeó al ver los ojos cristalinos y el ligero temblor de sus labios.

—Saga, yo… yo no quiero…

—Aioria, había pensado que la comida que hice era demasiada para mí, además de que no creo que sea muy divertido jugar ajedrez solo; ¿quieres acompañarme por esta noche?—los ojitos verdes del niño despertaron en Saga una dulzura paternal—la cama de Kanon está disponible si gustas.

El pequeño castaño asintió y le regaló una sonrisa que Saga reciprocó. Esa noche cenaron y jugaron hasta que Saga consideró que era demasiado para un niño de su edad. Buscó entre los olvidados cajones de sus recuerdos, algunas prendas que puedan servirle al hermano de su novio por esa noche. Ambos cepillaron sus dientes en silencio mientras el agua se hacía sentir sobre todo el Santuario, incluso se podía escuchar a las olas golpear furiosas las costas de las islas mediterráneas.

Saga acompañó al pequeño castaño hasta la habitación que correspondía a su gemelo.

—Que descanses.

—Ellos regresaran, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, Aioria. Tu hermano es la persona más fuerte que conozco y Kanon es también fuerte y astuto, sabrá cuidar de él.

El gemelo cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta su propia habitación, con el peso de la preocupación sobre él. Por supuesto que no se la trasmitiría al niño, pero los pensamientos de Saga también estaban dirigidos exclusivamente hacia las dos personas más importantes en su vida—más allá de su Diosa protectora—todo lo que deseaba es que esa misión fuera lo más sencilla posible y que ambos regresaran con bien.

Media hora más tarde, Saga se hallaba leyendo un libro mientras aguardaba porque la tormenta dejara de cargar su furia contra el Santuario, cuando sus sentidos se alteraron al ver su puerta abrirse con pasmosa parsimonia; era Aioria. El joven aspirante va Leo sujetaba con fuerza la camiseta que alguna vez perteneció a Kanon. El pecho de Saga se comprimió al ver rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas tostadas.

—Aioria, ¿qué sucede?—preguntó con suavidad mientras se incorporaba de su cama y se acercaba al castaño.

—No quiero… la tormenta…

Saga quiso abrazarlo ahí mismo, mientras Aioria hacia esfuerzos para hablar entre los hipados que secundaban a cada frase inconclusa.

—Puedes dormir aquí, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

El castaño no lo pensó dos veces, abrazando el cuello de Saga, mientras este lo tomaba en brazos y se dirigía a la cama, acomodando al niño a su lado, tomó las mantas para abrigarlos a ambos y besó su frente, Aioria suspiró con el recuerdo de su hermano haciendo lo mismo cada noche; era eso justamente lo que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Aioros y Kanon ingresaron a la habitación de Saga encontrando la dulce estampa de ambos desparramados en la cama. La misión había sido cancelada por el mismo Patriarca, pero los dos jóvenes tuvieron que aguardar a que la tormenta cesara para poder regresar.

Desde ese día, Aioria pudo entender un poco a su hermano y el cariño que profesaba a su pareja; Saga no era tan malo como pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por estar ahí. He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Kanon torció sus labios en una mueca que a Aioria le resultó chistosa. El menor de los gemelos no se había esperado, ni mucho menos, lo que el niño le había preguntado.

Era inicio de clases en la pequeña escuela rural en la aldea Rodorio. Escuela donde los aprendices a Santos cursaban sus estudios y compartían al menos por un par de horas, la experiencia de ser un niño más en el mundo, junto a aquellos hijos de granjeros y comerciantes.

No era demasiado grande, mas no le faltaban comodidades, una institución que albergaba a seres capaces de partir la tierra, necesitaba los recursos necesarios. Y claro que el Santuario mismo se los proporcionaba. Burocracias a las que Aioria, en su esencia silvestre, no prestaba atención. Solo bastaba con compartir la mañana de enseñanzas junto a esos niños comunes y sus compañeros aprendices.

Todo había ido relativamente bien para Aioria, que acaso no le costaba nada socializar tanto con sus compañeros dentro del Santuario como con esos niños que al final del día no debían preocuparse por la seguridad del mundo. Eso estaba en sus manos.

Sin embargo, los niños son curiosos y se hallan llenos de cuestionamientos que a veces, los adultos no saben cómo responder.

Lacey, el hijo menor del dueño de la pescadería había arrastrado a Aioria a un partido de fútbol en el patio trasero de la escuela, solían compartir mucho rato juntos, y a decir verdad, al pequeño hermano de Aioros le caía muy bien, pero para cuando los deberes y los juegos acababan y cada uno debía regresar a sus hogares, Aioria no podía evitar observar con una curiosidad que iba en crescendo, a la mujer que llegaba y abrazaba a Lacey para llenarlo de besos y al hombre que la acompañaba también.

Una tarde lo increpó y el niño, con sus redondos y negros ojos lo observó como si Aioria fuera una especie de extraterrestre;

—Son mis padres.

— ¿Padres?

—Es que acaso tú, ¿no tienes mamá? ¿Ni papá?

Aioria no respondió. No dijo más nada y se fue de las rocas donde habían estado sentados. No miró atrás. Y fue ahí donde se encontró con Kanon, soltándole la bomba, porque para Aioria, era perfectamente lógico, al momento en que su amigo le había hecho la pregunta, solo la imagen de dos personas aparecieron en la mente del infante.

—Aioros y Saga, son como mis padres, ¿verdad?

Era perfectamente lógico.

Porque si miraba hacia atrás, hasta donde su joven mente podía acceder, Aioria hallaba solo momentos junto a su hermano y el gemelo; las primeras palabras, los primeros paseos, las primeras enseñanzas. La sonrisa cándida de su hermano y la mirada afable dentro del severo rostro de Saga.

Él no había sido criado bajo los brazos cálidos de una madre, o las palmadas orgullosas de un padre, pero si había crecido junto a los dos Santos de Oro más poderosos.

Sí, él no contaba con una familia « _normal_ » pero no por ello, debía sentirse menos que el resto. Su familia era especial y así le gustaba.

Cuando todos los pensamientos se ordenaron en su pequeña mente, Aioria le regaló a Kanon una sonrisa que el gemelo atesoraría más allá de sus días; todavía no respondía a la pregunta, pero Aioria no necesitaba una respuesta.

—En todo caso—dijo el León, —tú eres el mejor tío del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Aioros solía decirle que Kanon tenía una misión muy _especial_ en este mundo. Y que a pesar de que ellos podían convivir de cierta forma con el gemelo, el resto de los aprendices y habitantes del Santuario no debían saber de su existencia. Lo hacía con una sonrisa mitad sincera, mitad incomoda. Pero siempre sonreía. Aioria no entendía del todo, sin embargo le resultaba un poco injusto para Kanon pero, qué podía hacer él contra las leyes divinas. Absolutamente nada.

Comenzó a sospechar que, quizás, las sonrisas y esa hastía devoción que su hermano tenía con ese par de gemelos podía deberse a ese destino solitario que poseían. Y así fue como, el tiempo y la convivencia hicieron que vaya aprendido a diferenciar las sonrisas que su hermano guardaba para ellos, y a pesar de que sin lugar a dudas las mejores y más radiantes le pertenecían exclusivamente a Saga, aquellas que recibía Kanon no parecían muy distintas.

Hasta ese día.

Algo dentro del menor se revolvió violento cuando Aioros increpó al gemelo mayor sin ninguna mueca más que fastidio (y decepción) y esa sensación impetuosa en su interior encendieron alarmas.

— ¿Dónde está?

—El día de hoy pareces no querer entender—resopló Saga sin dignarse a observarlo—ya te he dicho que no sé nada de él desde hace dos días.

No era extraño que Kanon se perdiera por unos días, cuando su humor no estaba de buenas o necesitaba entrenar lo que con ellos no podía, así que Aioria no entendía porqué la preocupación que transmitía su hermano era tan inquietante. Si bien era cierto que el comportamiento del géminis menor había mutado en esos últimos meses, no le parecía tan grave como los mayores lo hacían aparentar.

—Desde hace un tiempo siento que me están ocultando algo, Saga.

Aioria tragó pesado al sentirse un testigo no deseado en la discusión que la pareja mantenía. Eso también le preocupaba, Aioros y Saga discutían más a menudo últimamente, sobre todo desde que el Patriarca les advirtiera que pronto nombraría a su sucesor. Y el trago cayó cual piedra cuando las facciones compungidas en ambos cambiaron ante la incapacidad de seguir hablando, hiriéndose con ese silencio desolador. Aioros se marchó sin siquiera llamarlo para ir tras él. Podía contar con tan solo siete años, pero Aioria sabía perfectamente que su hermano no le agradaba la idea de mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él.

— ¿No iras tas él?—cuestionó.

—Es mejor así, no puedo ser una buena compañía para Aioros en estos momentos.

Saga lo observó con intensidad, mientras Aioria daba un paso hacia atrás por la frialdad que surcó en sus ojos. Nunca, le había visto aquella mirada tan impropia de la imagen que proyectaba Saga a diario. Jamás.

—Los tiempos están a punto de cambiar.

Dijo al fin mientras giraba sobre sus pasos y se dirigía en la dirección opuesta a donde su hermano se había marchado instantes antes. El León se quedó viendo por unos minutos hacia la nada y pensando en qué quiso decir Saga con aquello, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ahora lo que le urgía era ver a una persona. Y no era precisamente su hermano.

Existía un pequeño pueblo que no contaba con muchos habitantes, estaba al este del Santuario y se componía mayormente por pescaderos y marineros que conocían las aguas del mediterráneo mejor que nadie. Para llegar ahí debías atravesar un bosquecillo repleto de malezas y arbustos espinados, sin embargo, a dos kilómetros del pueblo se hallaba un claro que conectaba directamente a las costas del mar.

El lugar favorito de Kanon.

Aioria no dudó ni un instante en que lo hallaría ahí, pero no por ello se sorprendió de verlo de rodillas y con las palmas sobre el suelo. Había sangre y sudor sobre sus brazos y ropa y algunas manchas más sobre la blanca arena que las olas no se habían llevado consigo.

El pequeño respiraba agitadamente después de haber corrido todo el camino para llegar lo más rápido posible. Kanon no pareció advertir su presencia mientras sus puños se crispaban sobre el suelo arrastrando arena y agua. Pero estaba equivocado.

— ¿Te enviaron esos dos?—Aioria dio un respingo ante la voz grave del géminis.

—No, quería saber por qué están tan preocupados por ti.

Kanon levantó su vista enfocando su esmeraldina mirada sobre él. El temblor que recorrió su cuerpo le puso en alerta al ver rastros de lágrimas. Kanon suspiró al tiempo que se incorporaba y se acercaba al niño. Aioria no se movió de donde estaba, expectante de sus propias emociones, no entendía porque la presencia de Kanon le estremecía de esa manera. El gemelo se acuclilló para quedar a su altura, removió algunos rizos que su maratónica corrida había despeinado y le sonrió;

—Las cosas están a punto de cambiar, Aioria—los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par a par al escucharle decir exactamente lo mismo que Saga le hubiera dicho; —y a partir de ahora debes ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que vendrá, porque nada de lo que se avecina resultará fácil, sobre todo para ti.

—No entiendo.

—Lo harás pronto, pero prométeme algo—el niño asintió mientras una lágrima se resbalaba de sus ojos—prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te diga que eres menos, conviértete en el más fuerte y levántate ante los detractores… y si debes odiar para ello, entonces, hazlo.

Kanon nunca fue cariñoso. Aioria solo recordaba vagamente algunas sonrisas o gestos afectuosos, pero nunca lo escuchó u observó efectuando algún acto, como sí lo hacía su hermano, por ejemplo. Por lo que cuando el gemelo depositó un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó fuertemente comprendió que Kanon era así porque realmente nadie lo hizo con él en primer lugar.

Y quizás Saga y el mismo Aioros se esforzaban en demostrarle lo mucho que les importaba, pero ellos estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y Kanon no tenía a nadie más. Ese pensamiento le estremeció desde el fondo de su inocente alma, por lo que correspondió el abrazo con una vehemencia mientras hacía jirones la ropa del mayor y humedecía su hombro con las lágrimas.

—Lo haré.

Kanon lo apartó suavemente mientras asentía a su respuesta y limpiaba con sus pulgares los restos de lágrimas.

Luego se marchó. Para siempre.

Así como, tres meses después, lo harían Saga, Aioros y su propia felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez, años atrás, dije que no sabía poner títulos ni escribir un buen resumen, bueno, sigo sin saber hacerlo... xd
> 
> Gracias por estar ahí.

Aioria había despertado ese día sin que el presentimiento o llámese intuición, le dijese que algo—en relativa ironía—sucedería fuera de lo que, desde su resurrección, venía ocurriendo. Sin embargo que personas fallecidas siguiesen caminando por este mundo sin que el resto de la humanidad los considerara un ánima en pena, ya era mucho decir. Claro que ellos no podían entrar en esa categoría, la bendición de los Dioses les habían otorgado nuevamente carne y sangre. Órganos y nervios. También memoria…

Aioria dio un suspiro cuando la fachada trasera de la tercera casa zodiacal le dio la bienvenida. En verdad, la lógica hubiera obrado de otra manera, le hubiera dictado a sus pasos ascender sobre el Santuario hasta el noveno templo, pero de haberle hecho caso, habría encontrado una casa vacía y melancólica. Algo parecido sucede en el templo de los gemelos, la nostalgia y tristeza son tan palpables como si de una tercera persona se tratase, sus ánimos descienden un poco cuando se deja engullir por la oscuridad al cruzar el umbral.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde la bendición de una nueva vida. Tres meses ese día justamente. Y el Santuario poco a poco empezaba a brillar elevando su voluntad por sobre las miles de culpas que flotaban sobre sus dominios. Los resentimientos, las faltas y pecados que guardaban cada uno de sus custodios fueron poco a poco depurados. Si Aioria debía comparar esa experiencia con algo, diría que fue como volver a nacer. Aprender a hablar y caminar nuevamente. Terriblemente agotador y doloroso. Irrisorio y tenebroso. Porque eran doce hombres—no, catorce—que se habían herido de innumerables y espeluznantes maneras cuando debió ser lo contrario. Ellos eran hermanos de armas, y sin embargo terminaron matándose los unos a los otros… desde el principio hasta el final.

Y hubo uno por sobre el resto que decidió cargar con todo ese dolor y permaneció enclaustrado en un abismo oscuro creado de sus propios errores. Hasta ese día, tres meses después.

Los pasos de cánticos metálicos resonaron en el templo advirtiendo a sus moradores de su presencia. Como ya había previsto, nada hubo fuera de lugar. Ningún cambio; el sol había salido, la tierra seguía girando, los habitantes de las aldeas aledañas al santo refugio comenzaron con sus labores diarios y Saga seguía postrado en su cama en un desolador sueño profundo. Los ojos del castaño se desviaron rápidamente de la lamentable imagen del, alguna vez, magnánimo Santo de Géminis, al culpable de su visita a ese templo; su hermano.

Aun, y con los días transcurriendo con la paz que su santa Diosa había soñado desde la distante era mitológica, a Aioria le costaba hacerse a la idea del sufrimiento embarrado en toda la anatomía de Aioros. Sufrimiento generado por los recuerdos que el de Sagitario conservaba de días pasados y felices y a los que—terco y digno—había dejado bien en claro, no iba a renunciar. No le había costado nada perdonar a Saga, al culpable de su muerte, al culpable de manchar su honor e imagen por más de una década. Al perpetuador de su propio dolor. No le había costado nada perdonarlo. Era tan ridículo.

Él aún luchaba cada día por no escupir veneno sobre su rostro—sus rostros—porque bien valía su irritable gemelo compartir la acusación. Y sin embargo, Aioros por lo único que velaba era por el bienestar de Saga. Sin dudas su hermano era mejor persona que él.

Aioros le regaló una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba del sillón a un lado de la cama y se acercaba a él, depositando un beso en su mejilla. La niñez había quedado atrás, pero no iba a quejarse jamás de esas muestras de cariño, las había extrañado cada día desde su muerte.

—Hoy luce más tranquilo.

Fue el comentario con el que recibió el castaño mayor a Aioria y este apretó sus labios al volver a posar su atención en el gemelo. Sí, podría decirse que su rostro ya no estaba marcado por las angustiosas pesadillas que seguramente le invadían. Arrugó más sus labios acallando así, sus pensamientos. Se las merecía, ¿no? Aioria suspiró, no deseaba iniciar una nueva discusión que de ante mano, ya se sabía perdedor. Y es que Saga no tuvo la culpa, los dioses jugaron con ellos, mancharon su nacimiento de desgracia e irrefutablemente terminaron todos siendo devorados por ello. El mismo discurso de siempre.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás aquí?

La pregunta salió directo de sus labios antes de pensarla, transformando el rostro de su hermano, pero antes de que Aioros siquiera diera una respuesta que iniciaría lo inevitable, otra persona se unió a ellos;

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo todos los días… pero luego recuerdo que es gracias a tu hermano que Saga sigue con vida y ya ves, la irritación se me pasa.

—Kanon…

La manera tan dulce que tuvo Aioros al _reprenderlo_ le revolvió las tripas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver más allá del rencor? ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender a su hermano? Sus ojos cual esmeraldas se ataron a su par de un color semejante. Al gemelo redimido. Ni siquiera él, quien había aprovechado el descuido—infantil—de un Dios para casi sumir al mundo en océanos eternos, le generaba tanta aversión como su hermano mayor. La tragedia en su historia casi le conmovía, y maldita sea, que debía ser igual con Saga. El condenado había luchado la mitad de su vida contra un Dios parasito dentro de su cuerpo. Suspiró, no iba a poder cambiar en lo inmediato, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Por Aioros. Por nadie más.

—Prepararé el baño para Saga, está haciendo calor, seguramente su cuerpo lo necesita.

¡Dios mío! La devoción y dedicación le produjo vergüenza. Kanon carraspeó un tanto incómodo, al parecer el gemelo compartía tal sentimiento. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, porque Kanon se acercó al de Sagitario con la mirada impasible y hasta conmovida, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su _amigo_ y dibujó una especie de sonrisa que a lo lejos quería trasmitir dulzura, pero en alguien como Kanon terminaba convirtiéndose en traviesa. Algo seductora, si ahondaba más.

—Es mi turno, déjame a mí ocuparme de la _bella durmiente_ y ve con tu hermano.

—Pero…

—Cuidaré de él, te lo prometo.

Un suspiro después, Aioros se dejó convencer y giró para prestarle atención al menor de ellos. Aioria había estado viendo la escena con una mueca inverosímil pintada en su bello rostro. Sus ojos se pasearon de Saga a Aioros y Kanon y luego a Saga nuevamente. Allí se quedó, el gemelo en todo ese tiempo no había movido ni un solo músculo más que para respirar.

— ¿Ya desayunaste? Yo muero de hambre—dijo Aioros en una bella sonrisa para él.

Aioria bebió de ella, revitalizando su corazón, para expulsar así los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos, su hermano era la epítome de la resiliencia. El hombre perfecto.

Solo esperaba que Saga supiera la joya que velaba por él, e hiciera el esfuerzo de volver con ellos.

Aioros merecía ser feliz. Feliz con el hombre que amó y volvía a amar.

—No le diría que no a una tiropita—Dijo al fin, con una lánguida sonrisa.

Un quejido desvió tres pares de ojos al centro que lo generó. Unos parpados luchaban por abrirse entre revuelo de pestañas.

A veces la intuición suele fallar, porque ese día—después de tres meses—algo realmente sucedería fuera de la normalidad regente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por estar ahí. Espero sea de su agrado.

—Toma.

Con aires fatigados, Aioria vio el jarrón posarse en sus narices. La espuma fría invitaba y en realidad, por más fastidioso que se sintiese, no era capaz de ser tan descortés como para rechazar la invitación. Tomó la jarra de cerveza y observó a su acompañante, las expresiones en el rostro— _bello_ —del gemelo eran una incógnita para él.

Era un bello día de fines de agosto, con el otoño a la vuelta de la esquina pero el sol del verano aun calentando las tierras protegidas por Athena. Le gustaba ese clima.

—Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para beber, a menos que aún prefieras los helados de yogurt—continuó hablando el griego de azules cabellos, mientras se ubicaba en la banqueta contraria a él y curvaba sus labios ante su propia broma.

Aioria por un momento sintió que el calor de ese día le coloraba las mejillas a medida que traía a su memoria viejos recuerdos de su niñez.

—Sé que no soy ni remotamente la compañía que esperabas el día de hoy pero, en estas circunstancias será imposible apartar a Aioros de Saga.

—Lo sé. Y gracias.

Saga había despertado. O algo parecido. Todavía no abría sus ojos, pero aun así reaccionaba a las voces y caricias que su hermano y Kanon le daban. Luego de los primeros quejidos que daban señales de un pronto despertar, el mundo y el universo entero para Aioros se resumió en Saga. Suspiró, la rabia y celos pronto cobraron fuerza en su interior, apretó la mandíbula harto de las actitudes sumisas de su hermano.

Pero más harto estaba de no ser capaz de ver a través de esa rabia. De sentirse impotente por no entender a su hermano, por no perdonar a los gemelos por apartarlo de su lado.

Aioria no podía perdonar que Aioros, Saga y Kanon lo hayan dejado solo.

—Creo que en el fondo siento envidia y celos por eso.

El castaño dejó la jarra a medio camino y observó con curiosidad a Kanon mientras este hablaba como si del clima se tratase pero portaba una visible melancolía en su voz.

—De ti, sobre todo.

— ¿Por qué?—contraatacó con los nervio de punta.

—Porque tienes a Aioros, porque a final del día sabrás que tu hermano está vivo, y que te estima, en cambio yo…

—Saga también está vivo, solo necesitó un poco más de tiempo.

—No es eso. Saga despertará, él sabe que Aioros está ahí, aguardando por él—Kanon apuró el último trago de su cerveza, dibujando una media sonrisa ante el desconcierto pintado en el menor; —pero no sé cuál será su reacción al verme… tú sabías que lo único que haría Aioros al verte sería abrazarte, en cambio Saga, él y yo nunca tuvimos una relación fácil.

Guardaron silencio un momento, Aioria contempló al gemelo, sintiendo que lo observaba por primera vez desde su resurrección; una pequeña chispa pero no menos intensa se encendió en su interior creciendo junto a una sensación de ahogo que entumecía poco a poco sus músculos. Y de repente, su corazón se aceleró ante la emoción revivida. Ante la comprensión dolorosa; Kanon siempre estuvo solo en este mundo.

No fue una revelación. Se sintió como un pensamiento residual de su memoria. Una experiencia ya vivida y la imagen del gemelo rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo mientras una promesa se sellaba entre ellos, se atoró en su consciencia. Aioria se estremeció cuando Kanon le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad ante su mutismo y creciente nerviosismo. Y esa espantosa sofocación se agigantó cuando los labios de Kanon se apretaron en un rictus doloroso y abría sus ojos, incapaz de desatarse de su par. Sintió a su piel erizarse con la corriente cada vez más intensa; era su cosmos que buscaba unificarse al de su igual para compartir los recuerdos y sentimientos que su alma había mantenido prisioneros hasta el momento de liberarlos nuevamente.

La sacudida fue tan intensa que Kanon prácticamente se incorporó de un salto, tirando la banqueta a su paso. Sus fosas nasales se agrandaban ante cada agitada exhalación. Aioria hizo lo mismo todavía aturdido y jadeante por esa intima vinculación. Sabía de ella. Había sido testigo de semejante manifestación antes, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera así y mucho menos que la compartiría con el gemelo.

Kanon trató de acercarse, de tocarlo. Aioria deseaba abrazarlo como antaño, pero retrocedió aterrado de ese sentir. Una vibración en su cosmos los sacó de su trance.

_»Kanon, Aioria, deben regresar. Saga acaba de despertar._

Aioria no recordaba alguna vez haber escuchado a su hermano tan feliz. O quizá sí; cuando le confesó que amaba Saga y su cosmos, se había vinculado a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sea de su agrado.

_—Debes abandonar este castigo que te has impuesto, debes ver que ya nada de lo que fue volverá a ser. Debes comprender que la verdadera pureza que siempre residió en tu interior es lo único que necesitamos de ti. Vuelve. Escucha las voces que imploran tu bienestar… Escucha las voces que te aman… Escuchame._

_El silencio perene y profundo se mueve una vez más. Late inquieto y tímido, desconfiado de lo que no ve y sabe que existe, se agita ante la primera exhalación. El vacío cobra formas, el silencio se aleja para abrir el camino. Al fin._

Aioros sostenía su mano mientras observaba como el rostro de Saga se desfiguraba cuando los temblores que su voz le producían parecían ser demasiados intensos para soportarlos. Pero el castaño no claudicaría ante el pánico, no cuando al fin la ilusión de volver a ver esos ojos brillosos se volvía con cada espasmo, una realidad.

—Saga… despierta, por favor.

Aioros apretó la mano del hombre que ama entre las suyas mientras la acercaba a sus labios, depositando un beso que acaso restauró cual leyenda, la vida en el cuerpo del Santo de Géminis. La mano que un mantiene apresada, presionó con fuera buscando entrelazar los dedos, la piel se deslizó ante el contacto harto conocido, aquel que hubiera recorrido hasta lo inaudito su propia piel, la que conocía como nadie. Y la chispa se encendió, como un vendaval de fuego que recorrió rauda por cada fibra de su ser. Saga luchó con el dolor buscando aquella otra llama que lo encendiera por completo.

Y Aioros lo sintió.

Y la felicidad se apoderó de él mientras elevaba su cosmos en perfecta sincronía con su acompañante. Como el ayer, la dulce primera vez. Respiró hondamente mientras se dejaba inundar por el cálido cosmos de Saga, ese magnánimo, casi divino, que poseía el guardián de la tercera casa, tan poderoso como lo recordaba. Y quizás más.

Y el suyo flotó más, brilló de júbilo al reencontrarse con el vinculado, el amado y extrañado.

Cuando las sensaciones mermaron un poco en intensidad y el castaño pudo despegar sus ojos pletóricos y su rostro jadeante, se halló con la mirada de Saga anclada a él, lucía cansada y el brillo que le caracterizaba era tenue, pero aún estaba ahí, y para Aioros era suficiente, él se encargaría de volver a elevar ese esplendor en sus irises.

Sonrió, observando que no solo era su mirada, el rostro de Saga al completo parecía cansado, pálido y anguloso. Con ojeras que surcaban oscuras debajo de sus ojos y labios secos que se partían en las comisuras; y aun así, el gemelo mayor era hermoso. Aioros soltó una de sus manos del fuerte agarre al que mantenía a la del peli azul, para acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla, suspirando de alivio cuando este no rechazó el contacto, por el contario, cerró sus ojos largando un imperceptible suspiro al dejarse mimar.

Al fin estaban todos juntos. Al fin lo tenía con él nuevamente.

—Al fin despiertas.

_— ¿Esperaste por mí todo este tiempo?_

La intensa voz de Saga resonó en el centro de su cosmos, Aioros comprendió que el gemelo no tenía fuerzas aún para hablar.

—Esperaría por ti todo la eternidad, Saga.

 _— ¿Aun después de lo que hice_?

— ¿Acaso no luchaste lo suficiente?— Aioros se sentó a la orilla de la cama—Te levantaste para pelear por todos nosotros, para evitar que el mundo cayera en manos del enemigo. Luchaste por Athena, cargando el peso de saberte un enemigo, Saga, somos humanos y los Dioses lo saben, no te culpes más porque ellos creen que pueden destruirnos.

_—No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar el destino que Ker nos impuso, ni siquiera pude ayudar a mi hermano._

—Kanon también tuvo su propia redención, y ambos esperamos por ti.

_—Aioros, hace tiempo te hice una promesa que no pude cumplir, no merezco nada de ti._

—Yo decidí, ahora te toca a ti… y no soy el único—dijo al tiempo que le sonreía ampliamente.

La resonancia dorada invadió al completo el cuerpo de Saga; la Armadura de Géminis llamaba a su dueño.

Hubo silencio. Saga se removió buscando incorporarse, revitalizado y conmovido por la energía que le brindaba su armadura, aun así, todavía no era suficiente. Cada músculo vibraba por el esfuerzo que tal acción conllevaba, se sentía patético por la debilidad que experimentaba, pero no cedería, Géminis y el propio Aioros le estaban entregando de su vitalidad. Logró sentare quedando a escasos centímetros del castaño, del rostro que soñó durante más de trece años de encarcelamiento mental. Nada había cambiado, los sentimientos estaba ahí, más vivos que nunca, y eso lo comprobó cuando los brazos de Aioros se movieron con rapidez atrapándolo en un abrazo apretado. Necesitado. Luchó contra la culpa y sus faltas, luchó contra todos los pensamientos negativos que se arremolinaban con fiereza en su interior. Sus sentimientos se supieron vencedores cuando el fuego gritó junto a las galaxias.

Sus cosmos volvieron a elevarse, rodeándolos como uno solo, un solo resplandor que los envolvía al tiempo que Saga se rendida y aceptaba el abrazo, sus propias extremidades rodeaban el cuello del castaño y sus dedos se enredaban en esos rizos rebeldes. Indómitos al igual que su dueño.

El dolor, el odio y el rencor son emociones extremadamente difíciles de expulsar, se arraigan a tu ser formando brazos que envuelven y ciegan el corazón. Aioria todavía albergaba resentimientos por Saga, dolores que acarreo desde niño y le llevaría tiempo purgarlos pero, ahora comprendía un poco más. Aioros no era sumiso ni dependiente del gemelo, Saga no había esclavizado ni manipulado sus sentimientos, la realidad era muy simple y excelsa; Saga hacía feliz a su hermano.

Simplemente Saga, hacia feliz a Aioros. Y ese era el punto de todo.

Aioria desvió su mirada hacia Kanon, el gemelo sonreía y sus ojos le atravesaron el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Será hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
